Dante Deparise
Dante Deparise ''(played by Ace) ''is the son of Moros. He is known for being pretty cold and offputting, and there's just something about him that makes most people want to avoid him. He has been at Camp for 13 years. Biography Born and raised in New York City in the Bronx, Dante knew from an early age that life wasn't fair and that he had to harden his heart if he was going to survive. He was an orphan, his mother passing away during childbirth and his father nowhere to be seen. He was put into a foster home where he was unloved and uncared for, but no foster parents ever wanted him for long. He moved from house to house at an alarming rate, never sticking with a family more than a few months. Those around him usually became sickly and weak, and those that already were sometimes mysteriously died. Eventually, at the age of seven no foster parents would take care of him anymore, so while the system tried to figure out what to do with him he just disappeared one night. He wasn't a renegade long, however. Away from other children, monsters began to appear from the sewers and dark alleys, drawn to his strong scent. However, buildings crumbled and fire hydrants burst, and the monsters were no more. These freak accidents appeared on the news, and Dante was the one causing them, albeit unintentionally. Eventually, a saytr who had been in the foster system and heard about him found him and took him to Camp Half-Blood. Although Long Island wasn't that far away, monsters appeared from all sides. As they ran, Dante flooded the road behind them by rupturing sewer lines, caused storms to disintegrate flocks of Stymphalian birds, and caused earthquakes and huge fires to occur to disperse the tons and tons of monstrosities that had appeared. Upon reaching Half-Blood Hill, the strongest of the monsters were waiting for them, some which hadn't been seen in ages, and things were looking down. However, the campers came to the rescue, taking on as many monsters as they could, but there were many and they were strong. Not knowing what he was doing, Dante channeled all his hatred at the beasts who had followed him day and night and made his life a living hell, causing Half-Blood Hill to crack open and spew from magma from deep beneath the ground. The campers thankfully backed off, but as the lava disintegrated monsters as it made its way down the hill, it also drove them all towards Dante and the satyr who had brought him this far. Unable to protect himself, Dante just stood and watched, waiting for the demons or the lava to end his life. However, the satyr gave his life, playing his flute to enchant the grasses to hold down the monsters so that they would not be able to flee from the lava. The lava kept coming, and while Dante just stood there, unable to move out of fear, the satyr grabbed him and pulled him towards a nearby tree. He pushed Dante onto the first branch, but the lava caught up with them, and the satyr was lost. Dante, his instincts to live finally kicking in, climbed as high as he could, tears falling from his cheeks. Not from fear now, but sadness; he hadn't been able to save the one who had gotten him so far and risked so much. When at last the tree began to melt away and Dante felt that his life was forfeit, that the satyr had risked his life for nothing, some of the campers appeared at the top of the hill and caused the waters nearby to flood down the hill, cooling and solidifying the lava just in time. Dante was only seven at the time, but it was a day he would never forget. He spent the rest of his days at camp, not leaving often or at all if he could help it due to what occurs if he went beyond the walls of camp. He will try to avoid such a tragedy again if possible, so he worked alone to bring his powers under his control, and his last shaped him to become the man that he is now. Physical Appearance Dante has gray eyes, short tousled black hair and pale skin with a tall and muscular build. He can usually be found shirtless, although if he does wear something it's probably a coat. He is about 6'1 and has a few scars from various accidents. Mental Appearance Strengths- Control - Dante has great self-control to keep his powers in check, and his emotions along with them. Pent Up Rage - His anger actually makes him get stronger and more powerful, so drawn out fights are to his advantage. Confidence - He is very confident in himself in many ways, although not arrogant, which allows him to be independent and have great initiative. Presence - Dante has a tall, lean, attractive muscular build and an impressive aura which makes him stick out immediately. This seems to attract more monsters, unfortunately, but helps him intimidate enemies. Weaknesses- Man of Few Words - He isn't exactly the most talkative and sharing person due to bottling up his emotions. Lone Wolf - He often ends up alone because of many things, but mostly because of his powers and what they entail and the fact that he keeps to himself. Usually it requires someone else to try to interact with him for him to actually interact with anyone at all. Friendly Fire - His powers when used on a larger scale can end up affecting allies and enemies alike. Monster Magnet - For some reason he seems to attract more monsters than even some of the children of the Big Three. Powers Impending Doom - Dante has the power to curse those around him with bad luck, the force of which he does so depending on how long it has been since he last used his powers and how strong his anger or hatred is towards his opponent. After not using his powers for about a two week period, he can cause natural disasters and epidemics, but on a day-to-day basis if used multiple times in a row to converse power it is mostly just sprained ankles or other simple misfortunes. The twist to this is that the longer a fight goes on and the angrier he gets, the more dangerous his powers are. Sense of Dread - He can easily unsettle his opponents with his presence, and unsettling an opponent will cause any attack they are using to end and stop them in their tracks for a few moments (max ten seconds) and then weaken them and any further attacks they make for a max of five minutes as well. The amount of time depends on how many opponents it's used on, with less opponents making it more effective, as well as how powerful his opponents are. Weapon Dante wields twin revolvers which shoot Celestial Bronze bullets, and his fists are also registered weapons. Trivia Dante knows how to defend himself without any weapons if needed, due to growing up in the Bronx before he was able to use or control his powers. If push comes to shove, he can probably even take down a monster or two without any need for a weapon, although he wouldn't want to have to unless absolutely necessary. He smokes a pack of cigarettes a day, at least. Category:Ace Category:Half-Blood Category:Characters Category:Moros Cabin